


Eric Who?

by harvroth



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Accidental Outing To Three Teammates, Epiphanies, Established Relationship, M/M, No One Knows Who Eric Is, Such A Dumb Fic, The Characters Are Probably OOC, They Forgot His First Name, poor eric, this is old, tumblr prompted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7732201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvroth/pseuds/harvroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitty clears his throat and then blurts out, "nope, no, I, uh, I don't know an Eric, no."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eric Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is just a lil ridiculous thing that I found in my notes, that I'd written after seeing something on tumblr. The characters were a little OOC about 10 minutes before I posted it so I quickly adjusted them a little and I think they're more themselves? Anyway, this is dumb but enjoy haha xox

"Yo brah, I think Jack is secretly dating some dude named Eric!" Shitty whispers loudly to Holster and Ransom, not so discreetly eyeing Jack who is leant against the far side board grinning down at Bitty. 

Holster and Ransom immediately look up from their heated discussion on pancake toppings, wide eyed.

"No! Jack likes men?" Ransom leans forward, as if worried Jack will hear him from a hundred feet away.

Shitty folds his arms across his chest looking proud of himself for having such gossip.

"As a straight man, I can say I've never told my buddy that I love him...sweetheart with 3 pink heart emojis. Have you?"

Ransom and Holster glance at each other and then back up at Shitty, who's staring at Bittle and Jack, the former of which is giggling while Jack grins down at him. They both know that Shitty would indeed send a message like that to his male friends, but with probably ten times more hearts, but they're more interested in Jack's mystery beau instead of pointing that out. 

"Dude, do we even know an Eric?" Ransom asks, scouring his memory for coming across any Erics.

Shitty shakes his head and then turns to them but before he can say anything, Holster speaks, "maybe Bitty knows, he 'n' Jack seem to have been getting closer recently."

Shitty shrugs, silent for a few seconds, looking as if he's contemplating something, and then shakes his head, clearly having come to a decision, "nah, brah, I'd know." 

Ransom and Holster watch him as he watches Bittle and Jack leave the rink and then he shrugs again, starting to walk forward, "I'll have a word with Bitty later."

\-----

Eric's jiggling his hips to Beyoncé and grinning to himself, rolling his pastry as Shitty saunters into the Haus kitchen.

"Oh, hi, Shitty, blueberry pie today, hope that's alright," Bitty beams at Shitty before looking back down to the pastry - the grin not leaving his face as his thoughts once again turn to Jack and his strong arms and delicious butt.

"Yo, Bits," Shitty starts, and Bitty looks up at him as he opens the fridge.

"Yes?" He asks, eyeing the curious expression on Shitty's face.

"Dya know anyone called Eric?" Shitty asks, and Bitty startles a little at the question, not really knowing whether it's serious or not.

He's just about to reply when Shitty starts speaking again, stepping forward and leaning his hip against the counter.

"It's just," he looks around the kitchen as if there could be someone lurking, "well, brah, we think Jack's dating an Eric secretly, but we don't know one and we thought, with your's 'n' Jack's budding friendship, you'd know." 

Eric feels his face start to burn and he begins to fiddle with his pastry again in a panic.

They've found out and they know Jack's got a boyfriend and oh god Jack will be so upset if he gives it away accidentally.

"Uh, Bits?" Shitty asks, startling him out of his anxious reverie.

Bitty clears his throat and then blurts out, "nope, no, I, uh, I don't know an Eric, no," he stutters and looks up at Shitty who has a suspicious look on his face.

Bitty's heart begins to beat 10 times faster and he's positive he's been caught out, but as he goes to open his mouth to pull up excuses, Shitty's face smoothes and he shrugs, standing up straight again, dismissing it. 

"Alright, no problem. Laters, Bits," he says, no suspicion in his voice, and Bitty watches with wide eyes as he leaves the kitchen. 

He can't actually believe he got away with that one. He was positive his blush and his stuttering should have given it all away, not to mention his fidgeting, but Shitty had honestly bought his denial.

He can't even believe his teammates have forgotten his first name, but he's too busy worrying about outing Jack to be offended. 

Eric's aware that this will come round to bite him on the bottom at some point, he can't lie about his first name forever, after all. 

\-----

Shitty drags himself out of bed, his mouth dry with thirst as he checks the clock: 2:34am.

Every bloody night.

As he makes his way to the door, he manages to stumble and trip over a handful of things, cursing every time. 

Eventually, after trekking through the dark, he reaches the kitchen and lazily pours himself a large glass of water, before moving upstairs again - once again in the dark.

As he reaches the upstairs hallway, the carpet by the door next to him is the tiniest bit illuminated by a light coming through the bottom.

It's Jack's bedroom and he knows Jack can be a bad sleeper so he dismisses it, right until he hears a groaned "Eric."

This makes Shitty freeze and he finds himself edging closer to Jack's door. 

He hears more gasps and groans as he reaches right outside the door, and another "oh god, Eric."

And before he can stop himself and the growing curiosity, he very slowly touches the door knob and twists it.

He's praying that he can open it enough that he can just see who the mysterious Eric is without alerting them.

That is until he sees the familiar petite blond naked and straddling Jack as he bounces.

Shitty can't help the gasp as the door is accidentally pushed wide open, the glass slipping straight out of his hands.

He watches wide eyed as Bittle (Eric!) and Jack stop abruptly, turning straight to him.

"Brah," Shitty breathes, and before anyone can say anything he's stepping back and closing the door - accidentally leaving the water and the glass for them to clean up.

Shitty turns to see Ransom and Holster, stood at the bottom of the attic ladder, staring blearily.

They're looking at him questioningly and all he says is "Eric Bittle, dudes, Eric Bittle." And as their mouths drop open, realisation dawning, he escapes into his own bedroom. 

He sits on his bed and thinks about it, realising that it all made sense after all.

Then he grins and fist bumps the air, "yes Zimms!"

**Author's Note:**

> (my tumblr is claycro come talk to me)


End file.
